The “old paradigm” of disease management reflects a tendency to view the maladies affecting humans and other animals as a multitude of diseases. Many diseases require a multitude of approaches, because they fail to address the common underlying mechanism among virtually all disease processes: inflammation. An emerging paradigm seeks to tie inflammation-related disease processes together, and treat them at their root cause; i.e. inflammation, rather than downstream, via a host of less effective treatments which fail to address the root cause.
Regardless of etiology, most diseases eventually produce significant inflammation at the cell, tissue, organ, or systemic level, making inflammation a key therapeutic target in the majority of diseases, regardless of etiology.
As more and more diseases begin to fall under the umbrella of inflammation, it becomes clear that an opportunity exists to simplify management of disease, improve quality of life, and reduce the cost of care. This opportunity resides in the provision of an effective, broad-based, adjunctive or “complementary” treatment modality which addresses inflammation in all tissues.
There are on-going needs for dietary supplements having antioxidant properties and the ability to combat the effects of inflammation.